


By Chance

by CybertronianBeing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Body Dysphoria, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gender Dysphoria, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CybertronianBeing/pseuds/CybertronianBeing
Summary: All my one-shots that're too short to post on their own, ig...Title's just a random part from the song I was listening to at the time ahahah
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 29





	1. calm

**Author's Note:**

> Geez I've always been the biggest softie for Kagehina sorry not sorry tbh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata doesn't feel well. Comfort: more than necessary.

Hinata didn’t feel good. He hurt. His ankles. His wrists. His wounds. He just wanted to sleep. 

Kageyama did the best he could, wrapping his wounds, disinfecting, all of the sort. 

Honestly, he probably really did overdose the ginger, but who even freaking cares. To take away the pain was the only, only goal . Nothing more, and for real nothing less. 

Hinata laid helplessly on the floor, the carpet of a past life stained with his blood, the walls saturated with his screams. Tears tracked his face, and Kageyama came with a small hand towel soaked with slightly warm water. He cleaned the boy’s face as best he could, brushing his hair gently. 

Hinsta nearly fell over, he leaned into the non-hostile contact of his boyfriend so much. He loved the calm. Please -

Kageyama took a knee and swung up the other, bridal style, and carried him to the what could only be perceived as the master bedroom, and gently set him on the bed, already having changed the sheets. 

Shoyo curled into himself, whimpering slightly. 

“Relax, it’s okay. Just sleep, now. I’m protecting you and will not leave this house. I’m just going to find some things and hopefully a weapon, okay? Do not worry.” 

True to his word, he returned only an hour later with a gun, as promised, and a few backpacks worth of stuff. Lucky for him, he also had a set of keys to the Nissan Armada parked outside. Nice. 

He had at least cleaned himself up, and found some different clothes to sleep in. Climbing into the same bed, he found Hinata’s wide eyes once again. 

“Can’t sleep?” 

He shook his head only slightly, just enough to keep from moving any of his injuries. 

“Okay, come here,” Kageyama wiggled over, drawing the other close to him, his head resting on his chest for a pillow, careful not to brush the boy’s wrapped ankles. His head found the other’s head, and scratched it gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also garbage but it's cute garbage...of course :)


	2. teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto, like many who wore braces at one time, forgets to wear his retainer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this while in pain because I procrastinate for weeks without wearing my retainer...gotta blast now bc I just admitted that and if my parents find out, they'll ground me from Fortnite or give me evil parent stares until I have a heart attack hahaha jkjk...
> 
> ...unless.

Kotaro Bokuto’s not a whiny teenager anymore. He’s not a slightly insecure top-of-Japan-wing spiker anymore, and he’s not worried about what other people think of him or his play style. Bokuro does what he wants, when he wants on the court as well as off of it. 

However, reasoning behind his irreplaceable impulsive desires to be absolutely unreasonable...died hard. Perhaps it was the fact that he wasn’t quite who he was in his youth led to the issue with acting with any sort of adultly responsibility. Times came and passed that even at the ripe age of twenty-three-going-on-fifty, he still forgot to brush his teeth or - but usually, that ‘or’ could be substituted for an ‘and’ - gel his hair.

Akaashi Keiji always saved the day, though. Although true to the rumors, Ushijima Wakatoshi’s nickname: Miracle Boy lost all meaning to Fukurodani’s former ace. Akaashi couldn’t be more a miracle to him. If his head wasn’t attached to his body, that man would help him keep it. 

Well, somewhat.

“My teeth hurt,” Bokuto said randomly as the other crawled into bed, his tone even. Akaashi, even after five entire years of being with him, nearly fell over. 

Very nearly fell over dead.

He still expected that whiny, severely inducing I-want-to-throw-a-volleyball-at-your-face voice. The most annoying, adorable thing in the entire universe, if you asked his opinion (and, ah yes, last he checked, you didn’t). Still, every once and awhile he’d hear the tone when he asked for him to set for him, or play video games with him, or when he was sore from practice with the Jackals. 

Hating it wasn’t the answer, but in a way it needed to be. Every time that stupid tone came around, he couldn’t help but give in. Even though he hated Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 and still preferred the second one, he still played, and although he didn’t play volleyball anymore, he still practiced with him.

Why? Well, seeing you...still didn’t ask, he’ll answer, then. 

Because he loved that stupid whiny dummy. Why? Because (Still didn’t ask) that stupid - formerly, with a proper benefit of the doubt - whiny dummy was the love of his life. Sure, despite he sucking at cooking and setting the kitchen on fire while trying to boil water or giving him severe anxiety because he overslept and nearly misses practice for the umpteenth time that month and - 

Yeah, he had his flaws, but Bokuto really did grow up. Granid, so did Akaashi. Both of them did, and both of them love each other. 

Ninety-nine-point-nine percent of the time, of course. 

The point-one percent...good god. Sometimes, he’s an idiot. Seriously. Akaashi wonders how he fell in love with him, or how he puts up with him at all. It’s like herding a cat. Back into the bag. But it’s already out of the bag. 

What?

Wrong analogy. 

This...point-one percent, “You haven’t been wearing your retainer, have you?” 

Rather, what he wanted to say was ‘you’re a grown man for volleyball’s sake, you need to know to wear your retainer. You’re not twelve years old anymore. You’ve had those things forever’ however, he bit it back. Generally that was what he wanted to say, regardless of what the issue was. 

Bokuto’s just like a kid stuck in a twenty-three year old body and cannot escape. Whoever’s got control of the man who screams louder at his Fortnite death than he does at his volleyball games...they’re struggling to grow up. They’re allowing him to mentally and physically grow, yet his deep-down spiritual growth never caught on. His core personalities remained unchanged, if you will. 

“Well, no. I keep forgetting!”

“So, that’s a ‘yes’ then?” Keiji’s face buried itself in a book on his tablet, “Is that what it is?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey that just reminded me that i need to go put my retainers on rn wth bye 
> 
> ...ty for reading tho!!


	3. i hate my body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shou's not feeling well about her body, and that leads to...worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***TRIGGER WARNING*** implied self harm...read at your own risk. 
> 
> Wrote this while I was feeling pretty dysphoric lately...

“Hina- why would you even THINK to do that?!” Kageyama wrenched the knob closed, shutting off the perpetually steaming streams of water. The curtain nearly ripped from it’s hinges, he bent down. 

A silent prayer mixed with a fighting urge to whack Hinata upside the head were both sent up. The prayer consisted mostly of him asking to be prevented from acting upon certain urge. 

The other’s prayer was that Tobio didn’t look at her. Fine, if Tobio saw her own body, it wouldn’t be the end of the world. They were together. Had been for years. That was that. Well, it’d be fine if she was okay with her own body.

Fun fact: Kageyama didn’t look. Not at all. That wasn’t for him. Shouyou’s body was something to be protected and she was already immensely modest and that wasn’t something for him to invade. However, it was his business to take notice of the vent shutting off due to there being too much steam and the immense time she was inside the shower at all. 

Too much, too long. 

Steam caked the mirror, congregating around the small spots of toothpaste that somehow missed the sink - that was most definitely mostly all Hinata’s doing - and turning it into something much more...foreign. Droplet races took place, taking lane violations at every turn, often nearly cheating to win or winning by some magical force stronger than gravity. Eerie quiet replaced water static. 

Steam also hung in the air. Along with the rancid smell of blood and Hinata’s face wash, it swirled into Kageyama’s lungs. Near impossible to breathe.. 

“I don’t know,” her voice was even swirly as she pushed herself to sit up from the floor, then snatching the towel from the side of the tub, covering herself quickly, still in a daze, “Felt like it.’

“Hinata you don’t just decide to feel like burning yourself with the hottest setting in the shower. You don’t just decide to stand here in the heat until you pass out.”

“I already did. My body - “

“What about it?”

“I hate it.”

“So you burnt yourself?” 

“Yeah.”

He couldn’t fathom it, but it made sense. Being mtf, alot of Hinata’s disphoria was physical in nature. By society, she was deemed too flat to ever be deemed anything near cis-female, as the traditional binary structure suggested. Hinata felt confined, she felt trapped. 

Everything felt backwards, and she was misgendered even when she wore dresses and thing she felt beautiful in, and Kageyama even made sure to make her feel extra confident when she stepped out of her comfort zone enough to wear what made her feel pretty as a peach. 

Pain was the perfect way to deal with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if any of this is innaccurate, I just wanted to express as best I could how disphoria feels...just a little. I relate to Miss Hinata. I often don’t know what to do with my disphoria and it manifests itself in less than healthy ways, but we’re all developing our own character in the best ways we can, right? Don’t judge, you have no idea what others are going through, ‘kay?
> 
> If you need some healthy ways to deal with your dysphoria, the internet has amazing ways to help, as well as a few that help me are blessing others, taking a nap, making body positivity tiktoks, drinking water, and cosplaying!! Let me know if you need anymore healthy ways with dealing with your dysphoria in the comments or messaging me @/deceptidork.cosplays on Instagram <3


End file.
